Eternity's Grace
by Neo-Alucard9295
Summary: Come and be amazed! Watch as I manage to ruin your hopes in humanity because of how full of myself I was. Includes: Gary Stu, bad characterization, subpar sentence structure and grammar and spelling, and general inexperience. God I was a stupid thirteen-year-old kid... .


_**Chapter 1 (Myself)**_

I'd never thought that I would deserve the gifts that I have now. It was a violent beginning though.... a very, very, **VERY** violent beginning. It all started with a drive to get my sister. I was thirteen back then. I had big build for my age and unfortunately I was very fat. Well, I was a little over weight but that didn't hurt my life a whole lot. I was at least six feet tall back then with green eyes and brown hair. My face was rounded a lot. I had always been a chubby person. However It wouldn't matter what I looked like that day because my look would change on that Sunday.

We had just rounded the corner and we thought that we could beat the train. It was the judgment of my mom that got me killed for two hours. I'll tell that story later when we get to that part. Anyway, I was hoping that I was only imagining the train horn that I knew only all to well. For you see, I lived in Indiana and trains were all too common. The horn kept getting louder and louder and I knew we would be hit no matter what. The only words I managed to squeeze out were "Aw crap!"

The train hit us head on and everything went black. I was floating in darkness for God only knows how long. I saw a light after my eternal wait. With the light I also heard a voice that was soothing and calm as well as deep and strong. "So you are the one who was sent to us," I heard. "Well I guess we'll have to make do with you." "What the hell is that supposed to mean!" I asked this question in vain as the voice ignored me. I also noticed that I was getting thinner and stronger and better looking all around. "If were to train you than you have to be fit enough to fight." I pondered this and then I noticed that a row of three swords. The first was a long katana that resembled the famous sword from FFVII, an evil blade from its aura.

The second was a sword that looked like a two-handed bastard sword. The third was a sword that looked like a long sword with a thick handle and a wide blade. I could tell it was a holy blade from the light and aura around it. "Choose one," said the deep voice. I didn't have to take any time at all. I had always been good with being the good guy so I had always been able to choose well. I picked up the blade, expecting to have some trouble lifting the hefty thing. The weird thing was... it was quite easy to lift. I stood there bewildered while I heard the voice again. "I see you had no trouble in choosing your permanent weapon." "Uh, permanent," I asked uncertain how to react. "Well of course, you didn't think I would send you out on your own without some instruction on your new powers did you?" "Uh, powers?" The voice heaved a sigh. "My I have a lot of work to do with you." It was from then on that I trained and learned in the dark void I was trapped in. I had another chance. When the last thing was done I thanked the voice and it simply replied, "Please, call me Ignitus, and your welcome." After that I woke up in the hospital. Little did I know that soon I would meet the best friends I would ever have or meet.

_** -----------**_

_**(Spyro)**_

I thought that it was all over. I actually thought it was over. How stupid was I that I couldn't see that Malefor was still somehow alive and waiting for his chance to return the favor I paid him three years ago. I didn't know what to think when the elders came and told Cynder, Sparx, and I that there was still a threat from him. All I did was shout at them. "Are you telling me that I actually risked my life and everyone else's and ended a war for nothing?!"

Volteer replied, "Spyro I am just as worried as you are right now but there is no need to get violent with us." Violent… so that's what he was calling it. "All I know is that there is also a way to help fight him again." Sparx snickered at that and said, "Well Spyro it looks like you're to weak to fight your own nemesis." Cynder dignified that remark with a stone hard glare. I smiled at her. Ever since we married she stood up for me when appropriate.

I sighed, "Well, what is it that is strong and stupid enough to take on the Dark Master?" Volteer cocked his head, unsure how to answer. "Well… um, don't get mad but, our savior is to be a human." "A human!" "Yes, a human" To us dragons, humans were very weak.

I sighed again, only this time I tried not to punch Volteer in the face. However, I didn't know that this human was to be my best friend. "Fine, bring him in through a portal." "Yes, master guardian." This was going to be an interesting adventure.

_**----------**_

_**(Myself)**_

I walked away from my parent's grave. My mom was killed instantly in the train wreck. My dad had died in his attempt to get to the hospital. I walked over to my sister's grave. She had died of the flu a while back. All this was three years ago. I was nineteen.

I had gotten to be at least over six feet tall. My blonde hair was easy to spot. I had matured over the three years I had been a hero. I shivered a little bit. It was early fall so it was a little chilly.

At least the flowers wouldn't be blown away. I started back to my car. It was just a small red mustang I'd gotten last year. I suddenly felt a strange sensation creep through my body. All my senses were going crazy as I tried to tell myself to calm down.

Just then a blinding flash of light surrounded me. I felt myself get lighter as the light started to intensify. Then suddenly I was in what seemed to be a tunnel as I felt myself get jerked around violently. I started to sway a little and I was getting dizzy. Just then it all stopped.

I was on a cold stone surface and I was on my knees. I looked up and saw what looked like five dragons, a walking cheetah, and a dragonfly. I heard one of them say "I think I made the portal too strong." "He looks like he's about to be violently ill." He was right. I got up and quickly turned around as I threw up my lunch.

I was suddenly held by the cheetah. "Try to take it easy." "We're not going to harm you." This struck me as funny and I started to laugh as I said, "As if you could!" I was sure about this because of how powerful I was.

I was pretty strong back then too. I could use my elements to some extent. What really topped it off though was how fast I could go. My body could finally top out a total speed of two hundred fifty miles per hour. My movements were pretty much instantaneous.

The cheetah just looked at me with a hard look. "We'll see about that." I looked to the dragons. They just stared at me and I bet they were wondering how I could be so sure my self. The purple one just smirked and stepped forward along with a black and crimson dragon. Both had grins on their faces.

I smirked. "So you actually think that you can take me?" They both nodded. I grinned and said, "All right but don't say I didn't warn you." I called upon my blade. They seemed to take this in consideration as I saw their eyes widen.

I also did something that would help my speed as I knew I would need it. I found out a couple years ago that I had a pair of wings. They resembled dragon wings. I spread them out and the two dragons suddenly let out an awe stricken gasp. I smiled. "So, you still want to take me on?"

They stood their ground and nodded. I shrugged and charged. I let loose a couple fire balls and jumped, assuming that they would jump to avoid the magic. They did and I delivered a hard kick to the black one's skull. She went down and was knocked out. The purple one just cried out. "Cynder!"

While he was busy I let a lightning bolt go and it landed. He was paralyzed and I took advantage of the time I had to get him in the head with my foot. He went down and I just stood there beside them both. "Hey are you okay?" Cynder stirred. "Unh... Spyro…" "Hey are you okay?"

She suddenly shot up wide eyed. "Spyro… are you okay?" "Relax, he's just knocked out." The dragonfly spoke up, "How'd you do that?" "It's called being superior to the competition," I replied casually. "NO ONE beats Spyro."

I replied, "I did."

_**----------**_

_** (Myself)**_

I was outside of the room that Spyro was resting in and was talking with Cynder about why I was here. "So this guy was that bad huh?" "Yes," she replied, "he was very brutal and forced me into doing those things." "Well, sounds like I've got a lot to learn before I fight at all in this world." She smirked. "That's true," she said mockingly, "those were some pretty basic moves."

"You're getting some sort of sick kick out of this aren't you?" "Maybe a little one," she said with a smile. "Well I'm glad I have one friend here." "True," she started, "for some reason I find you hard to not like." "Yeah," I replied, "I get that." She giggled. For some reason I smiled at her giggle. It was just one of those things I wouldn't mind hearing over and over.

When she stopped I felt that feeling I had felt when the portal opened. My eyes widened and I dodged the incoming blast of shadow behind me. I looked behind me I saw what looked like a smaller version of her. Not much smaller but not exactly as big. "What did you do to my father," she cried. I replied coolly, "it's called beating him at a sparing match."

She looked disgusted at my calmness and slapped me with her tail spike. "SERENA," yelled Cynder. "Mom you're actually standing up for this loser?" I cocked my eyebrow. "Who you calling a loser, I was the one who knocked out your dad." She was about to slap me again when suddenly her father walked up behind her.

"While I appreciate your concern Serena," Spyro began, "I'm fine." Serena looked up to her father. "Dad he beat you up." "Yes, that is true." He looked up. "It seems you not as weak as I had first thought.

I chuckled and Serena just glared as if I had committed a murder. I pouted playfully. "What?" "You know very well what… bastard." And with that she just walked away. Cynder just sighed and shook her head. "I really hate it when she pulls a grudge on someone."

"So… any idea on when the first official attack on the temple is?" I could tell that I needed to change the subject for the sake of not staying up all night "remembering" about random stuff. Thankfully Spyro replied, "Not that we can see but we're shooting for sometime in three months." I just stood there thinking about what he said. So they were going to let him come to us?"

I sighed, "Well at least I can start training." They both nodded and escorted me to the place where I would study the elements. _Well,_ I thought to myself, _this is going to be fun._

_**----------**_

_** (Serena)**_

I was utterly frustrated with my parents at that point. They were going to let this asshole live here and get better at what he did to my father. However, he did try to make it up to me. He would try to help me get around and open doors for me. You see, I'm blind.

I wasn't always blind though. I got caught in the middle of one of my dad's fights with a monkey sorcerer and the damn ape cast a light spell that got out of hand and grew so bright that my eyes were permanently damaged. I had learned that I could manage not being able to see and actually got used to it quicker than any one should have. My dad had always silently blamed himself for not being able to protect me but I say that I wasn't his fault. I sometimes wonder if he even listens to me.

Anyway, I got tired of this and I finally blew up at him. "Look moron I'm eighteen and I'm pretty used to this by now so stop trying to help me like I'm some defenseless girl!" He sounded hurt and I suddenly realized that I'd probably gone too far. He was only trying to help me and I just cast him aside. "Okay I'll back off if it pains you that much."

He backed off from then on but I couldn't help but feel a little guilty. He was starting to get to me. He was funny, smart, and I couldn't help but wonder if he was born so naturally cute. I could see him through his mind reading ability. I could see and hear his thoughts as well him seeing and hearing mine.

I dropped my grudge against him pretty soon after we started thought sharing. We had gotten to know each other pretty well. He had told us about his family and we had shared his sadness. I sympathized with him realizing I would rather die than live without my folks. He accepted it though and life went on.

I learned soon though that I would come to be closer than I would ever be with anyone else.


End file.
